Sibling bonding
by Fanficlove23
Summary: Story based off the last to episodes of season 4. All about sibling bonding and Zac, and Mimmi getting along as siblings. Warning: a bunch of sibling fluff. First chapter is a little bit of a rewrite of the ending of season 4. May be a little graphic, but will try to keep it at a low level. More of Hurt/comfort, and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys so this is my first story in the section on Mako Mermaids. I haven't seen many stories about Zac, and Mimmi's sibling bonding so I decided to write this. Please read, and review.**

Zac's POV

I was outside trying to distract the guard with a coin that I had tossed, when I see a vision on mimmi looking at our mother. "oh no, not again." I think to myself. "I have to get into that building." I came up with an idea, and so I start to roll the coin down the stairs, and down the sidewalk away from me. I sneak inside. There was a door, I just knew she was in there. So I tried to use one of my powers to open the door.

Mimmi's POV

I was with Ondena, and Weilan try to get Ms. Chadwick to give us the bracelet when my moon ring starts to glow. I look at my friends, and they are looking at the ring. I started to walk over to the window, and look down at the ocean. There she was, my mother. I hear voices trying to talk to me. "Don't you see her?" I can't stop staring, and then Zac's voice came into my hearing range.

"Mimmi?" He's panicking a little, so he turns me around.

"I saw her Zac...mom...she's alive..." I'm shaking, and tears are slowly try to creep out of my eyes. "She's out there, and needs our help...Zac! Ms. Chadwick I need the bracelet."

"Mimmi." Zac puts his hand on my head, and pulls me towards him. "I thought we got over this."

"Why? Why is she calling me? Why do I still feel like she's out there, and needs our help?" Ms. Chadwick comes up, and hands me the bracelet.

"Here, you really do need it more than I." She says. I take it from her.

"Thank you." I reply. Zac put's his arm around me, and we start walking out when the security guard, and that annoying assistant shows up.

"Ms. Chadwick, is everything ok?" He looks at the bracelet. "I see...They where trying to steal it."

"No!" I say

"It's all a miss understanding." interrupts. "I gave it to them. They seem to need it more than I." They let us go, and we head back to Ritas.

"Let's sit down here for a minute." Zac says when we got back to the grotto. He has a little bit of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Zac, I promise."

"I know I just don't want to get your hopes up that she's out there alive, and she's not. I don't want to see you get hurt." He replys

"Yeah, Mimmi." Ondena sits next to me. Rita then walks in.

"What's going on in her?" she asked.

"We got this bracelet. We think I could be used to help defeat the dragon." Weilan states.

"Well, I just got back from talking to Verittia. It seems they already have a plan, and they are inacting tonight." Rita comments.

"We must stop them." I get up, and head over to Mako island with the rest tagging along with me. Ondena, and Weilan go to the moon pool, and warn that I'm out here trying to defeat the dragon, while Zac is with me. I see the moon coming out along with the dragon. I start to activate the bracelet. It takes all of the strength I have to defeat the dragon, when I suddenly black out.

Zac's POV

It was taking all of the strength that Mimmi had to defeat the dragon. When the dragon disappears so does Mimmi. "Mimmi!" I start to yell out her name. "Miimmi!" I then see another mermaid pop up with my sister in her arms. She looks lifeless.

"Don't worry my son, she's just tired." Wait son? I look at her, this must be my mom. I smile, and go over to give her a hug.

"Let me take her." I state, and we swam back to Ritas. Once I laid Mimmi down on the grotto chair she started to wake up. I sigh in relief. "Thank goodness your okay sis." I smile at her. Our mom started to tell what had happened to her. When she finished it was silent.

"Why don't we go to sleep?" Rita suggested. "It's been a long exhausting day." we agreed, and all went to our respectful places to sleep. In the morning I head over to the cafe, and tell our friends about the events the previous night.

"Did you at least get some pictures?" Cam asked. Of course he would ask that question.

"Cam!" Carly fusses at him. "Are you going to tell your parents. Well your adoptive parents that is."

"I think it would be for the best. Just how do I break the news?" Later on that day I had told mine and Mimmi's mom, and Mimmi to come over to my place. I was just going to talk to them. "Mom, Mimmi. I think I need to tell my adoptive parents. It's been four years I've been keep this secret. They might think I'm going crazy."

"I'm surprised you even kept it a secret from them." mom comments

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, they technically did raise you why would you keep a part of who you are a secret from them?"

"I...um...well."

"I'm just kidding with you Zac. I think it's a good idea to talk to them."

 **AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sooooo excited to be writing this. So what do you guys think about the plot, and where this story is going. I hope for more sibling bonding in the future. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this will be the last chapter for at least a week. I'm going to be out of town so I hope you enjoy it. Warning: may have a little bit of a more mature theme to it, but is still friendly to kids depending on your view. Just thought I would let you know. :) Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review. That really does inspire me to keep writing, and coming up with idea. :)**

Zac's POV

I Called my parents into my room with Mimmi and my mom. "Zac? What's going on?" asked my adoptive mom.

"Mom, dad I think you need to sit down."

"Why?" asked dad.

"I've been keep a secrete for a really, really long time."

"Okay?"

"Well, first of all I'm a merman." It was silent, and then my parents started laughing.

"Zac, you've always had an active imagination." said my mom.

"Mom I'm telling you the truth...I" Before I know it water was splashed on me. I look over, and Mimmi had a cup in her hands. "Mimmi! You could wait until I was sitting down!" I then fell on the ground with my tale flopping.  
"Sorry" she said

"Oh, my gosh. you weren't kidding." mom said I looked at her "But"

"Mom, dad, meet my birth mother, and sister." my adoptive mom looks at Nerissa. "So, then that makes you..."

"A mermaid, yes. Let me explain why I had to give Zac up thought."

"Alright."

"Well a long time ago there was an war between mermaids, and mermen." Nerissa continued to tell the story of how she had to put me on land so that I would be save, and how she put Mimmi with the pod at Mako so that we could be close. When she was done telling the story my parents came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for telling us." Mom says. I smile at her.

"Thanks for being so understanding."

Mimmi's POV

I was standing off by myself in a corner watching Zac, and his parents interact. I look at the time, oh gosh I'm late. "Zac, I promised Evie to be at the cafe, we just wanted to have sometime together."

"Alright, thanks for being here." he comes over and gives me a hug.

"No problem, I'll see you later ok.?"

"alright." I Left, and headed over to the cafe. "Hey evie."

"Mimmi! I got you a mango smoothie. Is that ok?"

"Sounds wonderful. I keep forgetting to ask you. How are you handling everything. I mean you are dating Zac, and he just found more family."

"I'm fine, he seems to be doing great, and that's all that matters. How are you feeling? You got your mother back."

"I feel...I don't know how I feel. It's soooo surreal. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." We finished our smoothies, and started to walk towards the beach, when we ran into a group of guys that had water in their hands. Thankfully Evie doesn't have her tale anymore, but I do. So I run towards the ocean, and she follows me. I swim towards some rocks, Evie knows where to find me.

"That was a close call." I told her.

"Yeah."

"Look at what we got here." Evie, and I look up to see that group of guys. The leader had dark hair, and hazel eyes. "We should take the mermaid. I wonder how much money she would be worth." I gasp.

"We should take the other one too. She might get us into trouble." one of the sidekicks said. They pick up rocks, and knock out Evie.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed. Then my head hurts, and everything is black.

Zac's POV

I was talking with my parents when a vision of Mimmi pops up. "No." I whisper.

"Zac?" my adoptive mom asked.

"Mimmi, she's in danger."

"What do you mean?" asked Nerissa

"Mom go back to the grotto. Ma, dad you guys need to stay here. I've got to go."

"What's going on?" Mom Asked.

"Please, just go to the grotto I'll get you when I know more." I run outside, and towards to ocean. My parents run after me, but I'm too fast. I dive into the water, and swim towards the rocks that was shown in my vision. There's no one there. "MIMMI!" I start calling out. "EVIE!" No one answers. What happened to them? I should probably go get help. So I swim back to the grotto. When I got there mom stood up.

"Zac, What's going on?"

"I wish these visions would give more information." I start to get angry. "I don't know where they are. Those guys in the vision must of taken them. How do I find them?" I get more frustrated. This can't be happening.

"There are ways we can find them." Rita says

"HOW!?" I sit down, and run my hands through my hair. "They've got to be long gone by now."

"Locator spell." Ondina pipes in. "We just need something that belongs to them, and some...kelp, seaweed, and ocean water." Ondina went to get the kelp, seaweed, while I got something that belong to Evie, and the water. All of Mimmi's belongings are in the grotto so we where going to pick something out when we got back. Evie had given me a key for when I house sat once. I walk in, and head up to her room. I was looking around her room, and spotted a picture frame with me, and her on the beach together. A tear starts to form in my eye, but when I looked down there was the necklace I had given her that day on the beach. Perfect. I picked it up, and started back. I got the water on the way back to the grotto. Ondina was already there, and we started working on the potion. "Done now we just need to put a few drops on Evie's necklace, and get something that belongs to Mimmi to put a drop on...Ah perfect." It was a comb that our mom had given to her when she was little. Drops of the potion was put on the necklace, and comb. They start to float. "Well, what are we waiting for lets follow it."

"Be safe!" Rita, and mom yells, before we disappear out of the grotto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for taking a long time to update. I kind of knew this would happen. im very bad at updates, but if you give me reviews that helps a lot. :)**

Zac's POV

We had been following these objects for about a good 15 minutes, when we find our selfs in front of a old looking house in the middle of the woods. I go up to it, and took a small peak inside. There was Evie, and Mimmi. They where tied up together with there backs against each other. There was a man that had come up to look at Mimmi, he says something to her, and throws the contents on her. It was water. They found out her secret. This is bad. I can't just rush in there. I rushed back to where I told Ondina to stay, and we come up with a plan.

Mimmi's POV

I started coming to, I take in my surroundings. I was tied up, my back against Evies back. "Evie?" I whisper. She sighs in relief.

"oh, Mimmi your awake." She cries out.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No." We then hear footsteps coming towards us. A man faces me with a bucket in his hand.

"So, tell me, how did you get these powers. How do they work?"

"well, by the bucket in your hand, you already know how they work, but as for how you get them...I'll never tell." He beats angered, and throws the water on me. My tail quickly comes into view. He walks away. My hands look for Evies to hold, her hands do the same. We have just be ripped away from our home. We find each other's hands, but then I noticed Evie doesn't have her moon ring. "Evie, where's your ring?"

"I don't know!" We look around, I look up over on a counter, and there they are. "They're over there, on that counter. We need to get to them." The man that was with us a few moments ago told us, that they are going out for a few minutes. Once they where gone, Evie and I start to try to free our hands. The ropes are too tight.

"Ugh, where's Zac when we need him?" Evie cries. There was then a loud crashing noise. We turn our heads to see that Zac and Ondina had broken a window.

"Ondina, go get the moon rings, I will untie the girls." He runs over to us. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yes, but we need to get out of here before that man comes back." Evie replies.

"Alright, we are going." He picks me up, because I still haven't changed back into human form. We all get out of there, before he gets back. I just hope he doesn't come looking for us. When we get back to the grotto, we all sit down on the chair. Sometime during my legs came back. Ondina gives us the moon rings.

i turn to Zac "Zac, what if he comes back, it's not Evie he's after its me. Evie just got mixed into the crossfire." I'm shaking a little bit, and put my arms around Zac for comfort. Evie puts a hand on my back.

"If I know Zac, then i know he will do anything to protect the ones close to him." Evie says. I look at, pull away from Zac, and give her a hug.

"and until we find this man, I will not leave your side." Zac adds.

Mom, comes over and gives me a hug." I'm so glad your safe." She smile. "You too Evie, I can tell Zac cares very much for you." We head back to Zac's place. To celebrate.

 **I'm so sorry this chapter was short. But I promise there will be more to come.**


End file.
